Locked In
by XOrochimarusloverX
Summary: hun-seo thinks her and her teamates are being followed...turns out someone was watchin..someone hungry.. not for food but somethin else :O MATURREEEEEE! OrochimaruxOC heavy rape
1. Suspicions

**MATURE CONTENTTTTT**! NO LIKEY NO READYY! I DONT OWNN!

rawr enjoyy! leave a review so i can know ur thoughttss : D thx

"Hey Alex,That mission was Fucking awesome!"Jordan yelled jumping up and down in joy."It was alright" Alex answered."*sigh*come on…"Jordan said lightly punching Alex's arm."You know it was super mega awesomely spectacular"Jordan said

smiling."No it wasnt "Alex replied."Mann forgets you!"Jordan said with a huff."What about you Hun-seo, was it supper awsomle-"he was cut off by Alex's hand covering his mouth."SHUT UP WILL YA!"Alex yelled. Hun-seo stopped, turned around and

looked at the woods behind them. jordan and Alex stopped, too."What's wrong?"Alex asked."I feel like someone or something is following us"She said looking into the woods. "Are u sure?" Jordan and Alex asked at the same time."Yes i can feel it...Its been following us for a while but i wasnt shure at first but now i know for shure something is following us" she answered with shudder in her voice.

"*psht*Well the hell with it. who would be following us of all people...if there was anybody?"Jordan said."There is someone! what do u think im lieing?"Hun-seo yelled."Hey both of you chill out.."alex said."Im sorry i yelled"Hun-seo said."All this is getting to me...I just feel a very strong dark energy and its giving me the creeps." "Do you have any idea of who it might be?"Jordan asked."No"Hun-seo said with a sigh.

"If someone has been following us why didn't they attack yet?"Alex said."Thats a good point"Hun-seo said."They must be waiting for something." "You know what"Jordan said."It's probably an

animal or something let's just hurry an find a place to rest before it gets dark"Jordan said. They all agreed and started to walk again..walking and walking...still walking...it's getting dark ...and they walk upon a large village.

They were met at the gate of the village by some Chunins watching the gate."Welcome to the Sand village "one of the chunins said."Wow the Sand village!"jordan yelled."What brings you here so late at night"The chunin said.

"We are traveling back from a mission from the leaf village and we need a place to rest"Alex answered."The leafe village you say?...you still have ways to go"the chunin says."But the leaf village is allies with the sand village so there fore we trust you to reside within the walls of the sand village"

"Thank you so very much"Alex said.

Alex ,Jordan and Hun-seo followed the chunin into the sand village. "Wow this village is soo coooool"Jordan said."You think everything is cool"Alex said."Nu uhhh" jordan yelled."Well here we are..one of the sand villages hotels.

This hotel is connected to the villages Mall center and hosts various stores.

Have a nice stay"The chunin said disappearing in a puff of smoke and returning back to the gate to accompany the other chunins garding the gate.

Walking in the building Hun-seo stops at the doorway"_who is following us_"she thought to herself._Your losing your mind just forget it_". She brushed it off,turn around and walked inside to

meet her teammates at the counter."We need rooms lady"Jordan said smiling . Alex rolled his eyes and the lady at the counter gave Jordan a weird look."We will need rooms please."Alex said."Well we will actually need 3 rooms"."How many

nights are u going to stay"the register lady asks."Just tonight"Alex answered."The amount is going to be $75"the register lady said .Alex hands her the money and gets the room keys."Wow this place is huge...so many people..."Jordan

said."Well goodnight you guys..We will meet in the lobby in the morning to head back to the leaf village"Alex said giving Hun-seo and jordan their room keys."Okie dokie..Goodnight you guys"Jordan said and headed to his room.

Hun-seo and Alex headed to ther rooms also and got ready for bed.

_little did they know someone was watching them..._


	2. Locked with him

Later that night...

Hun-seo woke up from loud banging noises in Alex and in Jordan's room. The banging continued for a couple of seconds then stopped. Hun-seo got out of bed (still in her night cloths: green shorts & a white shirt), slipped on her shoes,

and opened the door (that leads to the hallway)to see what was going on. Alex and Jordan's door was wide open and they were walking down the hallway in a lifeless manner."Hey guys" she said.

there was no response and they kept walking."*sigh*At least wait for me!"She said running after them..

When Hun-seo got to the end of the hallway Alex and Jordan were already down the stairs...the place was empty and quiet... no one was to be seen... "What the-"she shook it off and ran after them. She ran down the stairs. She kept

running but they were already at the door (XDD fast mofos :P).She ran faster but when she reached the door the doors closed shut."HEYY! COMEBACK! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"She yelled banging at the door...it was pointless so she

stopped. She noticed that it wasn't only Alex and Jordan but everybody from this place walking lifeless outside into the dark mist."What's going on"she said to herself. Then she backed up and tried to break down the door but she

couldn't."What the….."She said shocked "Where the hell is my chakura!"."It's gone *chuckles*"a voice said ...Hun-seo froze in ultimate fear. She recognized that voice."Or...Orr...Orochimaru?"She said very VERY shocked."-chuckles-

correct"Orochimaru said. Hun-seo had a rough past with Orochimaru .He happened to stalk her and sexually harass her in the leaf village before he left. The fact that she was locked in a

deserted place like this with him terrified her. She turned around slowly to see him behind her (about a good 7 ft)"What the hell do u want?"She demanded

"What else*grin*"he said "I came to see you…and to finally get what ive been wanting all these lonley years". She knew exactly what he ment. "Stay the hell away from me!" Hun-seo yelled at him taking a few steps back. " I dont expect

you to give in-smile-...Infact its much more fun when you resist" Orochimaru said disappearing. She gasped in surprise and looked around to see where he could have gone.

"_Where could he be_"she thought walking to the spot where he was. she turned around and faced the door"_Was it a dream_?"She thought closing her eyes with a sigh of relief. Then suddenly Orochimaru's hands came out of no were and

wrapped around her waist._This isnt a dream this is real_!This caused a loud yelp to erupt from Hun-seo."*placing his head on her shoulder* you didn't think I'd let you go so easily*smirk*"Orochimaru said. She struggles to get out of his

grip.(Kicking, screaming,thrashing etc.)but his grip only gets tighter."Let me go!"she yells at him .Tears start flowing out of her eyes as she thinks of whats going to happen to her. He started to rub his nose on her neck "Mmmm...You

haven't changed a bit"She turned her head to not meet his gaze. Then orochimaru starts to rub his groin on her. She could feel his large boner on her and dosent want to imagine that big thing inside of her...all the pain she would go

through and all the blood that would come out of her.. She won't let that happen! Then in a swift move while he is distracted, using all her strength,

She Kicks him in the nuts. Orochimaru screams in pain and falls to the floor holding his junk."You bitch!"Orochimaru yells."Thats what u get you asshole"Hun-seo said. Hun-seo then runs as fast as she could from him as possible.


	3. chased

"Hmm how did u know i like this game(chase,tag whatever u wanna call it)"

Orochimaru said."Lets play*grin*".Orochimaru then procedes to walk slowly after her. Hun-seo was running through the mall as fast as she could .

Running in whatever direction was best. When she reached the end of the right side of the mall,she looked up the stairs to the second floor of the mall

and up the stairs was a bigstore.

Hun-seo found the opportunity to hide in that store .She ran up the stairs as

fast as she could because she knew orochimaru was gaining on her and all she could think of was hiding from him and trying not to

imagine what he wants to do to her. Once hun-seo got up the stairs and into the store she realized this store was bigger than she thought.

She ran in all diffenet directions(down each aisle) and stumbled upon the employee only closet.

She went to go open the door but it was locked. Hun-seo then took a hair clip from her hair and picked at the lock until it was open.

The employee's only closet wasnt what she expected it to be.

It was just a big room with a whole bunch of boxes.

She went inside the employee only closet,closed the door and re locked it. Hun-seo then took refuge

between some boxes, waited for orochimaru to pass by,not find her and for her to escape.A couple of minuits passed by and his heavy footsteps

became clear as he entered the store."Hun-seoo..oooooh where are you? Come out come out where ever you are" Orochimaru repeated wile walking through the store.

A couple more minuites pass by...orochimaru still didnt find Hun-seo but he was getting close to the closet she was hiding in._please dont find meeee! H_un-seo thought to herself over and over again.

When he got past the employee closet Hun-seo moved a little bit,bumped into a box and it fell. Orochimaru heard this noise_ she must be in here_ he thought and smiled as he walked to the door .He tried to

open the door but it was locked."Hun-seo my dear unlock this door this instant(a little frustration could be heard in his voice)"Orochimaru said.

"Go away!'Hun-seo yelled

Then He stepped back a few inches and kicked the door down."Hun-seo where are u hiding"he said entering the closet.

He then started to look in the other side of the closet where she wasnt .Thats when hun-seo saw the opportunity to run again,She got up slowly from her

hiding place and tiptoed her way to the opening of the closet and ran.

Orochimaru turned around and noticed that she ran so he just resumed following her.

When Hun-seo ran out of the store the fear that he was gaining on her triggered her to run strait down the stairs.

This was not a good idea.

Hun-seo tripped halfway in running down the stairs and tumbled all the way to the bottom..she screamed in pain gripping her ankle as she hit the bottom of the stairs.

Her ankle was boken and she was in pretty bad pain.

"Whats wrong Hun-seo my dear...need me to fix it" orochimaru said standing at the top of

the stairs and very slowly starts to walk down."Hell no!Stay away from me!"she yells at him. "My my what language your using there...its not very polite"orochimaru said."I dont care what you think!Its not polite what your doing either!"she

yelled back at him. Hun-seo then starts to drag herself on the floor to one of the tables in the cafateria despite the pain.

Then she used a chair to pull herself up.

He was standing a good 4 ft away from her."Get away" Hunseo managed to say to orochimaru."Tired already"orochimaru said with a smirk taking

a step forword"I told u to Stay away!"Hun-seo yelled as she grabbed a pepper shaker from the table and threw it at him.

He disapeared in a puuf of smoke.

_a clone_!She then started to use the chair that she was leaning on to help her limp away but that wasnt working to well .So she found a little shopping chart that she used

to just roll away in the direction that her hotel room was in. It seemed as though she was supporting herself with the shopping cart foorever until finnaly she reached the stairs that led close to her hotel room.

Just to make shure ,hun-seo turned around to see if she was still being followed. He wasnt there...

but she knew it wasnt over.

She turned back around,and managed to get up the stairs with the support of the stair rails.

Hun-seo finnaly got to her hotel room and she noticed that her hotel room window was cracked open. Adrenaline  
was pumping and she limped to the window to try to

escape but tripped over someting .Another yell of pain came out as she fell to the ground with her broken ankle.

She got up infront of the body mirror next to the window and looked at sighed and

closed her eyes for about 5 seconds..._what am i going to do_..._my ankle is fucked up and i dont know how to escape in this condition_...and when she opened her eyes orochimaru was

standing behind her.

Hun-seo tried for the window but orochimaru grabbed one of her hands and pulled her into him."*sigh* it was fun chasing u...now the real fun begins"orochimaru said.

hun-seo was soo exhausted and weak to fight him off and her broken ankle made everything then threw her weak body on the bed and climbed ontop of her.

She was drifting...about to pass out..."no...noo...im-"she was cut off with a finger to her lips and a "shhh"

_then she passed out not wanting to wake up and face him._


End file.
